Jack's Revenge
by Eryn of Lasgalen
Summary: They were going around, enjoying their married life, heedless of the wrath that was about to fall upon them. Clever and vengeful, some people should not be crossed, especially not a cursed pirate who doesn't like people meddling in his lucrative affairs
1. Prologue

  
  
  
_Here it is, my first post. It goes to say it is dedicated to my friend (and life-saver godsend beta) **Aithne**, which I admire greatly. It seems unfair after all her kindness to reward her for all her time, efforts and kindness with this meager attempt at writing, but the truth is, whitout her constant confidence boosting encouragements, humor and support, I would have never written this, much less posted it. So please GO READ HER STORIES cause she is an AMAZING WRITER. Well here goes nothing:_   
  
  
  
  
Jack's revenge   
  
  
  
A dark cloud was slowly gliding across the sky, revealing an almost entirely full moon. From the rays piercing the black night, one could see a grand ship conquering, devouring the waves, all sails out. And one could also see, if they chanced to look upon the deck at the back of the ship, a skeleton being, pacing back and forth behind the wheel in an agitated manner.   
  
  
Jack was angry. Very angry. He couldn't just forget the whole incident; he was not one to be crossed lightly. Now he would have to plan carefully because, he had to admit, those two were more cunning than the people he usually dealt with. Nonetheless, he couldn't very well let them go unpunished. After all, he thought, climbing the railing and siting on it, he had a reputation to uphold.   
  
  
Absentmindedly, he surveyed the lower decks where the crew was celebrating their latest commandeering with the rum and provisions seized on board. A bunch of idiots those pirates are. If he had finally come to terms with the fact that he couldn't savor drinks and food anymore, why couldn't they? Aye, lousy undead louts the lots of them be, Jack thought grudgingly, eyeing one of them in particular, who even decided to dress himself in the women's clothes they'd found along with the jewels. Rolling his eyes, Jack jumped from were he was perched. Fuming, he ran straight to the captain's quarters, slamming the door behind him.   
  
  
Settling on his favorite seating, he began to openly sulk now that he was in private. His mind wandered back to the pirate who was absurdly dressed in drag. The masquerading fool had made him think back to that time when those two had stumbled into his life. That - that girl! He could not believe the audacity that gal had. To slaphim like that and then throw him overboard... Wait until he thought of a way to get his revenge. Then she would pay dearly for it. And that husband of hers too...after all, he had stolen his medallion. If there was one thing Jack coudn't stand, it was when someone touched his things. They would both know his wrath and they would be sorry their paths ever crossed.   
  
  
Grimacing, he reviewed the events of this last year, starting with when he had first met them. You would think after retrieving his prized posession twice, he would not have had to face them anymore. But no, even if he had quickly fled, after sneaking out the second time he had retrieved it, and had been very careful to stay hidden ever since, it looked like they might have found him yet again. Now it might be due to the pitiful performance of their new captain - he certainly did not have Barbossa's finesse and talent for plotting or, neither less to say, his panache - but it was also true that they were just way too lucky in finding him. It had to be because of the dubious bond they once shared - the curse.   
  
  
  
  
_Ok, that's it folks. I know, I know, kinda short. But hey, it's just a prologue. Well let me know what you think about it, review, email or even IM me (everything you need is on my bio page... address, MSN, AIM) I would love to hear about it. See you soon?_   
  
Thank you!   
:-) 


	2. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack's Revenge - Chapter One - Much Ado  
  
  
  
He was about to get a headache; he could just feel it.  
  
  
Of course, it came as no surprise, considering migraines had plagued him for weeks, ever since the first report of sightings of the pirate's fleet.  
  
  
Come to think of it, it had started just a little before that, when Barbossa's crew had escaped. Someone, probably some of their colleagues who remained unaccounted for had sprung them out of jail the night before their long deserved appointment with the gallows. He just knew those two events were linked. The fact that a fleet of pirates had just appeared merely weeks after the escape couldn't possibly be a coincidence.   
  
  
And now, that armada of doom was sailing around, unchallenged and unchecked. The Royal Navy was always too late. Whenever it would pop up somewhere, they would race to catch them but to no avail. It was like they knew they were coming. Or rather, it was more like they knew how to avoid them. The fleet kept raiding settlements, ports and boats that were always just out of reach of the Royal Navy.  
  
  
A knock on the door forced him out of his thoughts and, with a deep breath, he prayed whoever wanted to talk to him was not going to add to his worries. He really wished he could, just for once, get to the end of the day headache-free.  
  
  
"Enter!" He looked at the new recruit who had entered. He could tell the poor chap was out of breath and scared out of his mind.  
  
  
"Commodore, I... you really should... the HMS Majestic, it's..."  
  
  
Sighing, Commodore Norrington strode outside, rubbing his temples. _No such luck today_, he thought as he headed for the docks.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Elizabeth was heading for the seamstress to pick up the sheath she had ordered for her new "toy". She smiled, thinking about how Will had threathened to take back the beautifully crafted dagger he had made for her if she kept calling it that. But she knew that although he was doing his best to act like the serious and respectable - _and boring,_ she thought, chuckling - married blacksmith he wanted Port Royal citizens to see, he was proud of her and of how peculiar she was.   
  
  
He was also more than pleased by the fact she had loved so much what he had intended to be her first year wedding anniversary gift. The only problem was he had started just short of six months after their wedding and hadn't been able to keep himself from giving it to her for more than a couple of months after that. So it was now a eight months wedding anniversary gift...  
  
  
As she though of it, her hand came to rest on the said gift. Smiling, she thought it might come in handy if they were to go back to Tortuga. She winced as she remembered Will's face last time they had talked about her "little vacation plans"...  
  
  
"Get that idea out of your pretty head. We are NOT going back to Tortuga. It is way too dangerous. Everytime you convince me to go on one of your little adventures, you find a new way of scaring me to death. Your investigating habbit could get you hurt or killed and I will be left all alone. So no more nosing around for you, Miss Swann!"  
  
  
"How is it you refer to me as Miss Swann everytime you're angry at me? Are we not married MISTER Turner? Besides, there is no need to get formal with me; you know you want to go as much as I do. You NEED the adventure Will, and don't you dare deny it. I can see you growing restless a little more every day..."  
  
  
She was almost to the seamstress when she heard some kind of commotion in the direction of the docks. She remembered that the HMS Majestic was supposed to come back a while ago from its trade mission. She knew people were eagerly awaiting its return but... No, something definitely seemed to be wrong. She immediately started running towards the source of the sound.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
It was a good thing that he was always so engrossed in his blacksmithing because, as usual, the streets around his shop had suddenly been overcomed with a loud racket. It was always thus; this part of Port Royal would, from one minute to the next, progress from a calm haven to a buzzing hive and calm down back again as suddenly.  
  
  
Somehow, that's mostly why he had settled on this location when he had decided to quit Mr. Brown's workshop to open his own; it had inspired him. And now that he did not have to hide anymore behind his former mentor - Will snickered at the mere thought of this wine sponge being anyone's mentor - now, mere months after he had finally decided to leave his former employer, he had enough orders to provide for himself and his wife.  
  
  
In fact, since the appearance of the mystery pirate fleet, he had way more orders than needed. Truth be told, he had even more than he could manage. And he owed this in part to Commodore Norrington. Will never knew if he had actually went as far as to recommand him to fellow officers, or if he only had answered some questions about the provenance of his sword, but whatever it was, his swords were prized weapons amongst the navy's most respected.  
  
  
And that made him a happy and proud man - of course, not as happy and proud as Elizabeth made him. But all in all, he was very content with his life now.  
  
  
Or, at least, he should be.  
  
  
That's what a little voice inside his mind kept telling him. The only problem was that lately he found himself having episodes of restlessness. And sometimes he was so agitated that nothing seemed to calm him, not even forging or spending time with Elizabeth. When he was younger, he would only have to practice with his swords. But since his first taste of adventure, he found he had no taste for sparring alone as he once did. That's when he had one of his best AND worst idea ever.  
  
  
He had taught Elizabeth swordplay.  
  
  
It was a great idea because she loved it and had even shown a lot of talent. But since then, she kept insisting on doing all sorts of things that might warrant her using her newly acquired skill. Knowing there was no way for him to prevent her from getting into trouble, he had decided to provide her with a small knife so she would be able to defend herself.   
  
  
He smiled with pride as he remembered the way her face had lit up when he had given it to her. Now he had to think of another gift to give her on their anniversary. She had asked for her very own sword - which he had denied her of course - but her mischievous smile had made it clear to him what she thought. She clearly knew he would eventually give in. How could he not? He knew she'd love one and he loved making her happy.  
  
  
Almost inaudible over the sound of hammer, the noise outside had grown to a full scale clamor. Having uncharacteristically lost his concentration and thinking it was a time as good as any other to get some fresh air, Will considered walking over to the docks to see what was happening.  
  
  
Suddenly, he cursed out loud and, throwing his tools more than laying them down, Will grabbed his jacket while undoing his apron. In a flash, he was out in the streets, muttering something about women's craving for mischief.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
So much noise! This was not the way he remembered Port Royal. With a speed and alertness that seemed uncanny for someone that looked perpetually drunk like himself, he barely had time to sidestep a sailor that was about to collide with him. There was definately more action here than since his last two visits! Although, grinning, he had to admit those had been days to be remembered by everyone as the days that...  
  
  
"Jack Sparrow... How interesting!" a familiar voice said in his ear, as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
  
In what seemed like some strange dance move, he whirled around in a wide circle and answered: "Now, now... How many times do I have to say it mate? It's CAP-TAIN, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow... Savvy?"  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
_So there, you have it a whole chapter. Hope you liked it. As usual, many thanks to **Aithne** for Beta-ing it, and also for reviewing the prologue. Flash news everyone... Her POTC fic is finished and there is now a SEQUEL!! wooo-hooo! :-D  
  
A big hug to **Cierah** who reviewed too and has been having a bad time. Hope everything goes better for you dear! For those of you who are LOTR fans, especially if you like the Twins, go read her stories AND REVIEW THEM! ;-p She deserves it! ;-)  
  
And finally, very special thanks to **Pirceval** and **JessieRose** for their very nice words. Hope you guys all come back around to read this chapie too! _   
  
Thank you!   
:-) 


	3. Chapter 2

"Reunions? I love reunions! Drinks all around! We should go out and celebrate this… Long time no see sweetheart, tell me you missed me much." He added with a grin.

Jack turned around, only to earn himself one quick hug. "Now, now sweetie, don't get all frisky on me. I know you missed me an awful lot, but try to remember you're a married lass err woman now. You chose the welp, remember?

Oh, I chose the welp and to say I thought the problem was that you and me it could never work? Elizabeth interjected trying to contain her budding anger.

No don't blush, just try to restrain yourself. I don't want to be the one breaking your marriage, besides just think of the poor boy's reaction, he quickly added seeing her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The poor boy" cut another voice, "would be very happy to see you in fact" said Will who had finally joined them. But he'd also be really relieved if we moved to a more a discreet place. Commodore Norrington is bound to have been notified of the M.S. Majestic's arrival which means he is on is way here as we speak and I'd hate to have to explain to him why us _respectable folks_ are hanging around with a pirate.

"Now, now, I think he'd say you have good tastes for boring respectable people. After all, you are not hanging around with just any pirate. You are hanging around with -"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes we know!" they said in unison, all the while grabbing him by an arm each and steering him away from the docks hurriedly.

"I don't know why you are panicking so much. Why don't we wait for good ol' Norry? I missed the nice fellow, I'd like to say hello and ask him how he's been." His attempt at turning around was quickly aborted by his escort who then had to steady the teetering captain.

Will wondered as always, how he could be so clumsy on land and yet seemed unwavering on the deck of a ship. Some things can never be explained, especially when Jack was concerned and Will had long learned now that he'd never understand him fully.

After much huff and puff, they had finally succeeded in getting him off the docks and into a small passage where they could easily get to Will's shop unnoticed. Right before rounding the corner where the shadows would be their allies, Will finally allowed himself one sight of relief, unaware that they were being watched. Indeed, a pair of eyes had caught them seconds before they escaped out of sight. Was it the weird posse a lady, a blacksmith and a pirate made or Jack's colourful presence that caught the spy's attention? What ever the case somebody now knew Jack was in Port Royal with the Turners and was know pondering on what should be done about it.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sir? Is everything alright, sir? SIR?

Commodore forced himself to bring his attention back on the sailor who was addressing him in a preoccupied, almost concerned voice. Yes, Taylor, everything is perfectly alright. The Majestic just came back, with no more cargo, half of her crew and just spit pirates and other assorted vermin in MY city. I'm absolutely delighted!

He took a deep breath, reminding himself the poor lad was in no way responsible about this mess and added, "Could you be so kind and bring me Mr. Gillett on the double?"

Sir, yes sir! Barely added Taylor, too happy to escape, already running towards the fort.

Norrington started for the M.S. Majestic deciding to start putting back order in this anarchy of a crew before he could start his investigation. Looking for whatever the highest ranking officer left was, his search was quickly grind down to a halt by a "Commodore Norrington!" coming behind him. He winced and quickly composed himself before turning around to see Governor Swann coming towards him.

"Governor Swann", he said bowing slightly his head towards the older man who, slightly out of breath, finally caught to him.

"Commodore, if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, this is the M.S. Majestic. Do we know yet why she was so late?"

"Well I have a pretty good idea but I was about to go on board to get statements from what's left of the crew."

"No, not the M.S. Majestic too? Commodore, I know I don't need to stress to you that we need to put a stop to this madness as quickly as possible. Tell me whatever resource you need and I'll make sure you are provided with it." He lowered is tone to barely a whisper and added, "Are closer to finding out who the mole is?"

"Not yet Governor, but it can only be a higher ranking officer or government official or someone close to one. Every time there was a new attack, I've restricted the number of people knowing the whole trade and patrol vessels itinerary. Even thought I do not know yet who the traitor is, the possible suspects list is growing smaller and smaller. I'm having the most probable ones followed. If that's not enough, in any case I'll soon be able to deduct who it is. The problem is, who ever it is, the mole knows it's being watched. But no matter how careful, he's bound to slip maybe soon and I'll be waiting for him."

"Good. Well let me know of your progress and if there's anything I can do, you know where you can find me. Good day, Commodore." finished Governor Swann, deciding that since he was near his stepson's workshop he might as well go there right now to ask him what he wanted to know instead of waiting till tomorrow's diner with both him and his daughter.

"Good day, Governor." responded Norrington making once more for the M.S. Majestic. "Commodore, Commodore" said an annoying voice. _Sight, at the rates things are going, I'll never get to that blasted ship and I'll never know what bloody happened!_ He thought exasperated. "Gillett, how nice of you to volunteer for this investigation."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Alright this is so late, past due, delayed it's not funny anymore. But I found it on my computer and realized I never got to post it. Who knows maybe there is one soul out there that is desperate for the tiniest bit of POTC reading__, no matter how sucky it is. _

_Huge thanks to Gracie Jane, bambi eyes, Nefcairiel and pingpong5 this chapter wouldn't have been writen if it wasn't for you. Of course I can't forget my loyal and dear Cierah and Aithne (can you believe it's been 5 years since we met on here?) it's this realization that made me go and look at those old files and find this long lost forgotten chapter. What I owe you ladies is the fact I'm writing at all. Thank you so much mellyn nin (or something like that... lol it's been way too long for me to be anywhere accurate with this lol ;))_


End file.
